During the production of components, it is often necessary for still further parts to be firmly connected to the component.
Such a method is disclosed, for example, by EP 868 253 B1. In this method, a filling element within a groove is firmly connected to the component. However, the connection between the filling elements and the component in the groove is not sufficiently adequate, since the solder or the connecting layer between the filling element and the component is not uniform or is incomplete.